


When You Love Someone And They Let You Go

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: Must Have Done Something Right [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ace Ryan, Angst and Feels, Aro Ryan, Everyone in the crew is protective of Gav, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Genderfluid Jack, Hi and welcome to Ryan is an idiot part 5, Non-Binary Gavin, Non-Binary Jeremy, Queerplatonic Relationships, So is soft is they all just want sol to be happy., The boys sing Frozen because why not, Trans Michael, Trans Ryan, When will he learn these idiots love him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: AxialTwat: Why am I always the one suffering for other’s enjoyment?TimothyRimothy: Aw it’s just because we love you MattAxialTwat: Well fucking stop.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley & Gavin Free & Ryan Haywood
Series: Must Have Done Something Right [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606528
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	When You Love Someone And They Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy uses xe/xem/xyr  
> Jack uses she/they  
> Gavin uses so/sol/sols/solaireself
> 
> Ryan: LovelyRyan  
> Jeremy: TimothyRimothy  
> Gavin: GoldenBoi  
> Lindsay: WildCard  
> Fiona: SuperNova  
> Jack: CrewMom  
> Geoff: CrewDad  
> Trevor: NotTrevor  
> Michael: Mogar  
> Matt: AxialMyatt/AxialTwat

**GoldenBoi:** Jeremy, have you seen Ryan today?

**TimothyRimothy:** Not since he left this morning. He’s probably busy with Michael

**GoldenBoi:** Michael just came back, but Ryan wasn’t with him.

**GoldenBoi:** I asked boi where he was, but he didn’t know.

**GoldenBoi:** Ryan didn’t come back to the penthouse with him

**TimothyRimothy:** Maybe he had something else to take care of? There has been some trouble lately with some other gangs, maybe Treh asked him to take a look at it

**GoldenBoi:** Alone?

**TimothyRimothy:** Well Alfredo and Fiona were heading out there earlier, he might be meeting them

**GoldenBoi:** I’ll ask Treco then

**TimothyRimothy:** I’ll see if Lindsay knows anything too, sometimes he’ll tell her things he won’t tell us

**GoldenBoi:** Good idea. Let me know what you find

**TimothyRimothy:** You too Gav

* * *

**GoldenBoi:** Hey Trevor, got a second?

**NotTrevor:** Uh not long because I have a meeting with FakeHaus in a few minutes, but what’s up?

**GoldenBoi:** Have you seen Ryan today? Michael said he left after their meeting. Was he supposed to be doing something else?

**NotTrevor:** Oh he didn’t tell you first?

**GoldenBoi:** Tell us what?

**NotTrevor:** Well that’s the thing. I don’t know the details. Ry just called this morning and said he had something personal to deal with and needed a few days off to take care of it.

**NotTrevor:** I figured you and Jeremy would know more than me about what that was. I tried to get more information but he refused to cave. Just said it was something he had to do alone.

**GoldenBoi:** _fuck_

**GoldenBoi:** Thanks Trevor, for the information. Let us know if you hear anything else, yeah?

**NotTrevor:** Is everything okay Gav?

**GoldenBoi:** Could go either way honestly. Probably just worried about nothing though

**NotTrevor:** Okay well, if there _is_ something up, let me know

**GoldenBoi:** Yeah course Tre. I will.

* * *

**TimothyRimothy:** Yo Lindsay

**WildCard:** Sup Lil J

**TimothyRimothy:** You haven’t seen/heard from Ryan by chance, have you?

**WildCard:** That depends.

**WildCard:** Are you going to get upset with me if I tell you that I’m with him right now?

**TimothyRimothy:** Why would I get upset about that? Gav and I are worried sick about him, it’s great news that he’s with you.

**WildCard:** Well, you _say_ that.

**WildCard:** But you’re also not hearing what he’s saying. I feel like I’m trying to talk him off a ledge and rapidly failing

**TimothyRimothy:** Where the fuck are you?

**WildCard:** No it’s a metaphorical ledge don’t worry

**WildCard:** We’re at my apartment but I would not recommend coming here

**WildCard:** Considering that you and Gav are the reasons he is freaking it would probably make it worse

**TimothyRimothy:** What’s going on Lindsay?

**WildCard:** Shit he’s making a break for it, I have to go

**TimothyRimothy:** Lindsay what does that _mean_

**TimothyRimothy:** Lindsay

**TimothyRimothy:** Fuck-

* * *

**GoldenBoi:** Jeremy i think we have a problem

**GoldenBoi:** Ry told Trevor he needed to “deal with something personal” but didn’t give him any details

**GoldenBoi:** And after the state he was in yesterday…

**GoldenBoi:** Did you find anything out from Lindsay?

**TimothyRimothy:** She said that Ryan was with her but he was really upset. Talking about doing something stupid.

**GoldenBoi:** _fuck_

**TimothyRimothy:** She said they were in her apartment but…

**TimothyRimothy:** Gav you need to trace Ryan’s cell phone. We need to find him.

**GoldenBoi:** Already on it, Lil J

**GoldenBoi:** Where are you right now?

**TimothyRimothy:** My apartment. I had some free time so thought it would be nice to start packing some stuff up

**GoldenBoi:** Maybe you should go see if Ryan is home, just in case

**GoldenBoi:** I’ll keep searching for his phone in the meantime

**TimothyRimothy:** I’m headed there now.

**TimothyRimothy:** If i find nothing, should I come back to the penthouse?

**GoldenBoi:** please

**GoldenBoi:** I’m worried shitless about Ry

**TimothyRimothy:** Is anyone around who can sit with you until I get back?

**GoldenBoi:** I think Jack is in the living room, I could go sit with them probably.

**GoldenBoi:** Michael’s here, but he’s out. Think Geoff is too.

**TimothyRimothy:** Go sit with Jack, I’m sure they won’t mind.

**GoldenBoi:** I’m headed there now.

**GoldenBoi:** Let me know when you get to the apartment, okay?

**TimothyRimothy:** Of course

**TimothyRimothy:** Love ya Gav

**GoldenBoi:** Love you too Jeremy

* * *

**GoldenBoi:** Hey Jack, are you busy by any chance?

**CrewMom:** That depends on how you define busy, and what you need.

**CrewMom:** I’m scrolling through potential getaway options for the heist, why what’s up?

**GoldenBoi:** Oh, I was just wondering if it was okay if I came and sat with you for a while until Jeremy got back

**CrewMom:** Is everything okay?

**GoldenBoi:** I don’t know.

**GoldenBoi:** But you know how I get when I’m left alone in that situation

**CrewMom:** Of course you can come out here, Gav.

**CrewMom:** Just beware Geoff fell asleep on one end of the couch and is snoring quietly loudly.

**GoldenBoi:** Jack, since when has a little snoring ever thrown me off?

**GoldenBoi:** Bloody lived in that tiny ass apartment with paper-thin walls with the two of you for years, didn’t I?

**CrewMom:** Yeah it turns into nice background noise after a while.

**CrewMom:** Nice to chat over too if you would like

**GoldenBoi:** Thanks Jack <3 I’m just,, not feeling up to talking yet until I know more

**CrewMom:** Than we can talk about other things, like what type of car we should use and the best way to prank Geoff when he wakes up

**GoldenBoi:** Well the second one is a favorite pastime of mine

**GoldenBoi:** I’ll be down in just a minute.

**CrewMom:** There’s space waiting for you whenever you do.

* * *

**TimothyRimothy:** Ryan’s not at his apartment

**TimothyRimothy:** He’s not there, and his clothes are missing and so is that stupid cow you stole for him and the blanket Jack made him when we joined and all of his weapons

**TimothyRimothy:** And he left his computer and his _phone_ and all of his plants and the runner duck painted in Fahc colors

**GoldenBoi:** I thought you were with him

**GoldenBoi:** When I saw the signal at his apartment, I thought you had found him

**TimothyRimothy:** No, he just left it behind

**TimothyRimothy:** He left _us_ behind Gavin

**GoldenBoi:** No. There’s no way Ryan would just abandon us

**GoldenBoi:** No way he wouldn’t say goodbye first at the very least.

**TimothyRimothy:** Gav, how else can you explain this?

**GoldenBoi:** I don’t _know_ Jeremy, but there has to be a reason, Ryan wouldn’t just leave

**TimothyRimothy:** It wouldn’t be the first time he tried. Do you know how often he tried to leave me at the Agency? And after we left?

**GoldenBoi:** But Ryan is a different person now. He-He _loves_ us

**GoldenBoi:** He wouldn’t just…

**GoldenBoi:** Would he?

**TimothyRimothy:** I don’t _know_

**TimothyRimothy:** Gav I don’t know, I’m sorry, I just- I don’t want to believe Ryan would leave but why would he leave his phone otherwise, why would he…

**GoldenBoi:** Bring me his phone. And his computer.

**GoldenBoi:** I don’t want to break his privacy but maybe I can find something on it that will give us answers.

**GoldenBoi:** And please, come back as soon as you can.

**TimothyRimothy:** I’m already on my way.

* * *

**GoldenBoi:** Remember when I said I would let you know if there was a problem?

**GoldenBoi:** There’s a problem

**GoldenBoi:** Ry is missing and Jeremy… Jeremy thinks he ran away

**NotTrevor:** _fuck_

**NotTrevor:** Okay I’m going to wrap up this meeting as fast as I can, try to get as many people as you can to the group chat before I get there.

**NotTrevor:** We’re going to figure this out Gav, don’t worry.

* * *

**GoldenBoi:** We need to have an emergency meeting. Now.

**GoldenBoi:** Be in the official Fahc chat in ten minutes

**GoldenBoi:** _Please._ This is important.

* * *

**CrewMom:** Should I wake Geoff up for this?

**GoldenBoi:** _Yes._ Please, I need you both…

**CrewMom:** Okay.

**CrewMom:** He’ll understand if you tell him that. Might not get as mad.

* * *

**CrewMom:** I didn’t mean for you to throw yourself at him the moment he sat up, but I suppose that works too.

* * *

**CrewDad:** Is someone going to explain why Gavin is clinging to me tighter than a baby monkey to its mom?

**NotTrevor:** Sorry, I was on a phone call still, I had to wrap it up.

**NotTrevor:** Is everyone here?

**GoldenBoi:** I think Jeremy is still driving.

**CrewMom:** Michael is probably still asleep. I can go wake him up if you give me a minute.

**GoldenBoi:** I’ll do it. We shouldn’t start without Jeremy anyways.

**GoldenBoi:** Or Lindsay.

**SuperNova:** Fredo is driving but I’m here for the both of us. We haven’t seen a whole lot yet, but if I go silent I then I guess we have

**AxialMyatt:** Where’s Lindsay at? And Ryan?

**WildCard:** Shit sorry I’m here, I’m here.

**WildCard:** I would tell you about Ryan but I assume Gavin and Jeremy also want to hear that story.

**CrewMom:** What story?

**WildCard:** Well…

**NotTrevor:** Lindsay and Gav are right, we should wait until everyone’s here.

**NotTrevor:** It’s uh, not good from what I understand

**WildCard:** and by everyone Trevor means everyone but Ryan because he’s definitely not coming

**GoldenBoi:** Lindsay…

**Mogar:** Fucking great, you just made sol burst into tears, are you happy?

**Mogar:** Like so wasn’t close enough to doing that already, you just had to say that

**Mogar:** What the fuck is going on, why is Gavin such a wreck anyways?

**CrewMom:** No idea

**CrewDad:** We’re waiting on Jeremy

**TimothyRimothy:** Shit I’m here sorry, I drove as fast as I fucking could across town

**TimothyRimothy:** Gav, where are you?

**GoldenBoi:** with boy

**TimothyRimothy:** I’m coming

**TimothyRimothy:** Lindsay, want to explain what the fuck is going on while I get to Gav?

**WildCard:** I mean yeah I can try my best, there’s not really a lot to it actually

**WildCard:** This morning after Ryan met with Michael and Geoff and whatever, Ryan came over to my house and started spouting just utter nonsense

**WildCard:** Honestly don’t remember exactly what he said for a lot of it, he was mostly just freaking out, talking about how he messed everything up and bullshit like that

**WildCard:** Which you know, isn’t exactly _unusual_ for Ryan.

**WildCard:** Only this time I couldn’t talk him down no matter how much I tried and uh long story short, Ryan kind of quit the crew

**GoldenBoi:** he _left us_

**WildCard:** Uh yeah. Though to be fair I don’t really think he was fully thinking things through

**WildCard:** And I didn’t realize until too late what he was actually meaning to do.

**WildCard:** He did ask me to tell Geoff he was sorry for, and I quote “Not being the person he thought I was”

**WildCard:** He said something for Jeremy and Gav too but that’s a little more personal so I’ll send that just to you two

**TimothyRimothy:** Thank you, Lindsay

**WildCard:** Fuck don’t thank me. I’m the reason he’s gone, I couldn’t stop him

**CrewMom:** If Ryan really wanted to go none of us could have stopped him.

**TimothyRimothy:** we could have

**SuperNova:** Fuck that I don’t see why we still can’t.

**SuperNova:** You said Ryan wasn’t thinking things through, Lindsay?

**WildCard:** I mean no, he sounded scared and upset as fuck

**SuperNova:** Okay. Okay, then we can fucking work with that.

**AxialMyatt:** Work with what, exactly?

**NotTrevor:** No Fiona is on to something.

**NotTrevor:** If Ryan left out of fear for whatever reason, we can bring him back

**AxialMyatt:** But what the fuck was he afraid of?

**CrewDad:** He was afraid of getting too close to us if I had to guess.

**CrewDad:** I mean Ryan tried to quit a few times already, back in the early days. Because he was afraid of getting hurt.

**CrewDad:** I talked him out of it once telling him he didn’t have to run anymore.

**CrewMom:** probably why he apologized to you

**NotTrevor:** We can track him down and try to convince him to come back

**TimothyRimothy:** How? He left his phone and everything else here

**AxialMyatt:** We’ll figure it out.

**Mogar:** What if he doesn’t want to be found?

**Mogar:** You can’t force the man to come back if he doesn’t want to

**CrewDad:** Watch us.

* * *

**WildCard:** A lot of Ry’s ramblings before he ran out were for you two

**WildCard:** He apologized a lot. Like a lot a lot.

**WildCard:** You’re his entire fucking world, you know that right? What the three of you have, it _is_ Ryan’s everything.

**WildCard:** He left, like a fucking idiot, because he thought it was better for you. Because he thought that he was going to wind up hurting you by staying here. The number of times he apologized for not being what he thinks you want from him-

**WildCard:** And he wouldn’t admit it, but he was _scared._ The wedding talk yesterday scared him. He’s still convinced the three of you aren’t on the same page with your relationship.

**WildCard:** And this motherfucker had the nerve to apologize because he didn’t think he could love you right. He fucking apologized because of the fact he cannot feel romantic love, which he cannot control, but for some reason, he still thinks is his fault.

**GoldenBoi:** it’s my fault

**GoldenBoi:** all of this is my fault i brought it up and now Ryan thinks…

**GoldenBoi:** I don’t fucking care- I _love_ Ryan for who he is, I never needed him to be someone he wasn’t but I made him think I wanted it

**TimothyRimothy:** Gav, honey, no it’s not your fault.

**TimothyRimothy:** First off, we both were on the wedding thing. And Ryan _was_ excited until Jack scared him.

**WildCard:** It’s not like Ryan was exactly open about these fears with you either, I mean

**WildCard:** Fuck, he never came out to you and I just fucking-

**TimothyRimothy:** Fuck Lindsay

**TimothyRimothy:** I didn’t think about because I mean, I’ve kind of suspected for a while

**GoldenBoi:** i was waiting for ryan to say something

**TimothyRimothy:** For all intents and purposes, you’re probably safe but just be more careful next time.

**WildCard:** Sorry! I was just caught up in trying to summarize what Ryan was saying

**WildCard:** Which again just to be clear is that he really really loves you two but doesn’t want you to get hurt and definitely doesn’t want himself to get hurt either so he was leaving because apparently that’s a solution and he’s extremely sorry for “wasting your time”.

**TimothyRimothy:** Do you know where he was going? After he quit?

**WildCard:** No fucking clue

**GoldenBoi:** ry used to do some modeling in italy, maybe he went back there

**TimothyRimothy:** I mean he’s from Georgia so he could be there also.

**GoldenBoi:** it’s probably someone he knows. you know ry, he wouldn’t run into the middle of nowhere. it would be somewhere he thought was safe

**TimothyRimothy:** I can think of a few places he might be. I’ll make a list and send it to Matt, maybe it’ll help with searching.

**GoldenBoi:** i can do it. give it to me.

**TimothyRimothy:** Gav, hon, you’re not really in the state to be working right now.

**TimothyRimothy:** I’ll give Matt the list and when you’re doing a bit better you can help, okay?

**GoldenBoi:** you’ll stay with me until then?

**TimothyRimothy:** Me and Michael both will Gav, don’t worry.

**TimothyRimothy:** No one else is going anywhere.

**TimothyRimothy:** And we _are_ going to bring Ryan home.

**GoldenBoi:** okay…

* * *

**GoldenBoi:** Jeremy, what if we never find him, Jeremy?

**TimothyRimothy:** We will.

**TimothyRimothy:** I don’t care if we have to search for the rest of our lives.

**TimothyRimothy:** We will find him.

* * *

**TimothyRimothy:** What if he doesn’t want to speak to us though?

**GoldenBoi:** He won’t be able to say no

**GoldenBoi:** He’s never been able to…

* * *

**GoldenBoi:** what if he doesn’t love us anymore?

**TimothyRimothy:** Impossible.

**TimothyRimothy:** We… the type of love we have doesn’t just go away, Gav

**TimothyRimothy:** You still love Ry, right?

**GoldenBoi:** _always_

**TimothyRimothy:** And he still loves us.

* * *

**TimothyRimothy:** What if he doesn’t want to be found?

**GoldenBoi:** He wouldn’t have left the clues for us to follow if he didn’t want us to.

* * *

**GoldenBoi:** he could have moved on Jeremy

**GoldenBoi:** Its been almost a month. What if he started over without us?

**GoldenBoi:** What if he has someone new?

**TimothyRimothy:** No one could replace us

* * *

**GoldenBoi:** But how do you know, Jeremy?

**TimothyRimothy:** because I _know_ Ryan

**TimothyRimothy:** the same way I _know_ you.

**TimothyRimothy:** We will find him. Things will be okay again

**GoldenBoi:** promise?

**TimothyRimothy:** I promise.

* * *

**GoldenBoi:** please don’t leave me alone

**TimothyRimothy:** Never.

* * *

**TimothyRimothy:** I love you

**GoldenBoi:** Lucky. I love you too.

* * *

**GoldenBoi:** I keep dreaming about him. About him being here again

**TimothyRimothy:** They won’t be dreams for much longer. Alfredo thinks we’re getting close.

**GoldenBoi:** I just want him to come home, Jeremy

**TimothyRimothy:** I know honey. I want him home too.

* * *

**TimothyRimothy:** What are we going to say when we find him?

**GoldenBoi:** I don’t know how you expect me to speak through that many tears.

**TimothyRimothy:** If it’s not the right thing, he could run away for good

**GoldenBoi:** Hey, you know Rybell Jeremy. Just, speak from your heart.

* * *

**GoldenBoi:** do you think he misses us as much as we miss him?

**TimothyRimothy:** I think he probably misses us more. We still have each other.

**GoldenBoi:** And Ryan is just alone

* * *

**TimothyRimothy:** Gav? Where are you?

**GoldenBoi:** i’m

**GoldenBoi:** i’m sorry, jeremy

**GoldenBoi:** i didn’t mean to open the door but now i can’t-

**TimothyRimothy:** oh honey

**TimothyRimothy:** Do you need me to come get you?

**GoldenBoi:** _please_

* * *

**AxialMyatt:** I think we found something

**AxialMyatt:** We found

**AxialMyatt:** I think we found Ryan

* * *

**DefinitelyTrevor:** You’re going to have to be fast if you want to catch him. It seems like he’s been moving around every week or so.

**DefinitelyTrevor:** He only has this hotel room for 2 more nights. If we lose him, I don’t know when we’ll find him again

* * *

**GoldenBoi:** Do you know if Ryan has a burner phone?

**SuperNova:** We’re pretty sure he does

**GoldenBoi:** Can you get the number for us?

**SuperNova:** I’ll do my best.

* * *

**TimothyRimothy:** What if we’re wrong, and that isn’t Ryan in there?

**GoldenBoi:** the worst that happens is we embarrass ourselves and move on

**GoldenBoi:** We have to try either way

**TimothyRimothy:** I know. I just don’t want to get our hopes up

**GoldenBoi:** What’s a little more heartbreak at this point?

**GoldenBoi:** Ry is worth it.

**TimothyRimothy:** Yeah, he is.

* * *

**GoldenBoi:** ready?

**TimothyRimothy:** As I’ll ever be.

* * *

**TimothyRimothy** : Ryan?

**GoldenBoi** : Please, we know you’re in there.

**TimothyRimothy** : The crew has searched for where you’ve been

**GoldenBoi** : They say have courage,

**TimothyRimothy** : And we’re trying to

**GoldenBoi:** We’re right out here for you

**GoldenBoi** : Just let us in

**TimothyRimothy** : We’ve always had each other,

**GoldenBoi** : The three of us,

**TimothyRimothy** : Please just let us help you

**GoldenBoi** : Do you want to build a snowman?

**Unknown:** Frozen? Really? I thought you two were better than that.

**GoldenBoi:** _Ryan_

**TimothyRimothy:** If it does the job than no we aren’t

**TimothyRimothy:** Besides, how else do you want this conversation to start?

**Unknown:** Is Gav… is Gav _crying?_

**GoldenBoi:** of course I am you bloody wanker

**GoldenBoi:** I haven’t _stopped_ crying since you left

**Unknown:** I’m sorry

**Unknown:** I never wanted to hurt you, that’s why I _left_

**Unknown:** Because you deserve someone who will treat you better

**TimothyRimothy:** Yeah well tough shit because we want _you_

**TimothyRimothy:** We love you Ryan, no matter how much of an asshole you are

**GoldenBoi:** I’m sorry if I made you feel like you weren’t enough, you _are,_ we don’t have to get married if you don’t want

**GoldenBoi:** please, just come back home with us

**Unknown:** So I can hurt you again?

**Unknown:** No, this is where I belong. Alone. Where I can’t hurt anyone else.

**TimothyRimothy:** You mean besides the two of us?

**Unknown:** I’m _sorry_

**Unknown:** I don’t want to hurt you, but I can’t be the person you want me to be.

**GoldenBoi:** Rybell we don’t _care_

**Unknown:** I can’t love you the way I’m supposed to

**TimothyRimothy:** No, you love us exactly the way you’re meant to.

**TimothyRimothy:** Just because it’s not romantic love doesn’t mean shit

**GoldenBoi:** we told you we were all on the same page about this

**GoldenBoi:** we can have something that’s more than friendship without it being romantic

**TimothyRimothy:** Ry, it’s okay. We know.

**TimothyRimothy:** And we still love you.

**Unknown:** It’s not okay!

**Unknown:** I’ve _hurt_ you two. I’ve hurt the entire crew

**Unknown:** All because I was being selfish and stupid and I hurt you all to try and save myself from heartbreak

**Unknown:** I can’t-

**Unknown:** I can’t do that to you again

**Unknown:** I think it’s time for you two to leave

**GoldenBoi:** Ry wait

**Unknown:** No I’m just trying to protect you

**TimothyRimothy:** You don't have to protect us! We’re not afraid!

**GoldenBoi:** Please don't shut us out again. Please don't slam the door.

**TimothyRimothy:** You don't have to keep your distance anymore.

**GoldenBoi:** 'Cause for the first time in forever, we finally understand

**TimothyRimothy:** For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand

**GoldenBoi:** We can head back to Los Santos together!

**TimothyRimothy:** You don't have to live in fear

**GoldenBoi:** 'Cause for the first time in forever

**TimothyRimothy:** We will be right here

**Unknown:** Gav, Jer, please go back home, your lives await.

**Unknown:** Go rule the city with all of the crew.

**GoldenBoi:** Yeah, but

**Unknown:** I know

**Unknown:** You mean well, but leave me be

**Unknown:** Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free

**Unknown:** Just stay away and you'll be safe from me.

**TimothyRimothy:** Actually, we're not

**Unknowns** What do you mean, "you're not"?

**GoldenBoi:** I get the feeling you don't know

**Unknown:** What do I not know?

**TimothyRimothy:** Gav and I love you more than anything

**Unknown:** …

**GoldenBoi:** And we’re never going to stop, for as long as we live

**TimothyRimothy:** Even if it means chasing you across the world

**GoldenBoi:** _please Ry._ You have to stop punishing yourself

**GoldenBoi:** we already forgave you

**TimothyRimothy:** please just let us in

**Unknown:** I don’t deserve this

**GoldenBoi:** yes you do

**TimothyRimothy:** Hey, when have we ever lied to you?

**Unknown:** A lot

**TimothyRimothy:** About something serious though

**Unknown:** More than you think but I see your point

**GoldenBoi:** Rybell?

**Unknown:** you know I can never say no to you, Gav

* * *

**CrewDad:** How do you think it’s going?

**CrewMom:** As long as we don’t hear anything, it means Ryan hasn’t made them leave yet

**CrewMom:** Probably going to be a standoff of which stubborn idiot backs down first

**CrewDad:** Hopefully it’s Ryan

**CrewDad:** Or else I’m going to have to go out there and drag him home myself

**CrewMom:** Yeah, I miss the creepy asshole too.

**CrewMom:** Our family isn’t quite the same without him.

* * *

**LovelyRyan:** Do you think the others are going to mad at me?

**TimothyRimothy:** Maybe.

**TimothyRimothy:** But it’s only because they love you.

**LovelyRyan:** Maybe I shouldn’t rejoin the group chat right away

**GoldenBoi:** What if I had something to make it worth it?

**LovelyRyan:** I’m listening…

* * *

**GoldenBoi:** Hey Matt!

**AxialTwat:** What’s up dude?

**GoldenBoi:** Look who we found, AxialTwat

**TimothyRimothy:** oh my god

**AxialTwat:** Okay firstly I don’t appreciate that nickname, after everything I fucking did for you

**LovelyRyan:** _did you hack his phone?_

**AxialTwat:** Oh that’s fucking great you found Ryan, good for you you fucking asshole

**TimothyRimothy:** LaughingIdiots.mp3

**TimothyRimothy:** Gavin broke Ryan but you broke Gav and they can’t stop this

**TimothyRimothy:** Gav’s gone all squeaky

**TimothyRimothy:** Just from _AxialTwat_

**AxialTwat:** I can’t even be mad because Gavin hasn’t laughed in over a month but still

**AxialTwat:** Why am I always the one suffering for other’s enjoyment?

**TimothyRimothy:** Aw it’s just because we love you Matt

**AxialTwat:** Well fucking stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to anyone who knows what song the title came from <3
> 
> Shoutout to @Xev (Xevikan15) for giving me the idea to use AxialTwat as a name. This entire chapter was spurned from the idea of Ryan being upset and Gavin changing Matt's name to make him laugh, so thanks for the inspiration!   
> Also shoutout to the Madhouse aka Ryan's discord, for helping me figure out where I wanted to take this story by choosing between two songs (even though in the end I used them both). And for just encouraging me in general to write Aro Ryan, this is the result of that encouraged projection.   
> Don't worry, we'll return to our regularly scheduled hijinks shortly.   
> I mean, Matt surely has a response to plan for AxialTwat.


End file.
